Let me in
by srimaria.28
Summary: Annabeth is a vampire and Percy is a mortal with much problems. Will Annabeth protect him and will he except her as vampire. Will they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: new girl

Annabeth:

Beep! Beep!

Stupid clock waking me up, for school. Not that I don't like school, but I hate getting up so early in the morning.

I turn my alarm off and got down stairs, I live with my brother Malcon. And I am Annabeth by the way. And I am a vampire only my brother knows that and I am the only one, I drink blood but not off humans like baiting in them. how to explain this I drink blood of humans that give their blood to blood banks or hospitals. My brother steals it always for me but this year he is going to move away and let me take care of myself. I am seventeen and he is twenty and want to explore the world find love and the kind of stuff. I don't think I will find love, nobody loves a monster like me.

I got down stairs and drink some blood, I taste really good it only doesn't look so good or smells so good. For you for me it I'd

Malcon is eating a pancake lucky baster. "Goodmoring Malcon" I said. He looked up from his food and said " goodmoring Annabeth, tomorrow you are going to live alone ready for this big step"

"Yes of course, I can't wait I only need to know where to get blood and how. And the boss of this apartment I already take care of, this is mine apartment and he won't bother me" I said and smirked.

"Good I will show you on your way to school where the blood bank is and hospital, drink your blood and put some clothes on your not going with your pj's to school" Malcon said. I nodded drink mine blood got up stairs and put some clothes on. Brush my hair and teeth put some make up, not tones butt a little bit.

Line break !

I finally got to school. I know where the hospital and blood bank is.

I was on my way to get my schedule and locker code and number. "Ahh get off of me" somebody said. Good that I have vampire ears or else I couldn't heard it. It was in the boys lockers. "Ahh stop it" he said again.

I walked in and saw a four boys. One was grab by both of his arms he had black hair but I couldn't see his eyes the boys that where holding him, one had black hair and one eye was covert the other boy had brown hair and brown eyes. And a boy with blond hair and blue eyes was slapping him. I hate humans, "hey is that fair three against one" I said. They let the boy go and walk to me.

"it's fair enough for me" the blond said "right boys" the boys both nodded. "And if you tell anybody your dead next" the blond said.

"Alright you can call me Annabeth, and I think that this is enough for one day and the first day of school" I said and send him a dead glare.

"Okay, Annabeth we leave him for now the next time there is no third time. And I am Luke that is Ethan and Chris nice to meet you have a Goode year" he said with a fake smile. He walk out of the locker room.

I walked to the boy with black hair. He turnaround and he saw me he turned back. "Hey, are you okay" I ask. Of course he is not Annabeth. I walk to him and sat down in front of him. He was looking to the ground. He was shaking I think because he is angry.

"I am Percy, you ?" He said still looking at the ground. "I am Annabeth nice to meet you" I said. I Stoke my hand out, he look up and I saw green eyes. He looks good, really I think that. He grab my hand and shook it. He smiled at me, it's good to see him happy.

"Uhh, tanks by the way" he said. "No it's okay, way did they to this" I said worried. "I came to ask to the coach of I could join the swim team and for captain, only Luke said that he was captain and not me and that I should back off" he said looking to the ground.

"I think you should try it, I will watch you swim. I think Luke is jealous because your better then him" I said. "Really" he said he looked up, his eyes where shining with new hope. "Of course" I said.

"But in return you have to show me around here because I am new" I said. "Alright deal, I only put a new shirt on this one has some blood on it" he said. He said blood, now that he said it is al over his shirt. His blood smells so good. "Yes go put a new shirt on" I said and I turnaround and want to walk out of the locker room. But he grab my wrist and pulled me to him, he gave me a hug.

I hate this a cute boy hugging me but the only thing I can think of is how his blood taste, and it already smells so good. But I hugged him back, I brook the hug or else I would have bit him. He shyly smiled at me, I smiled back. His smile grow, he was really happy like I he was a pup that found a new boss.

He did his shirt out, wow six pack. "Like wat you see" he said. I blush and turnaround and walk out of the boys locker room. Everybody was starring at me great, and Percy step out of the room. He puts his arm around my shoulder protective.

Line break

The lessons where boring I got al my lessons with Percy except architecture than he has marine biology. We sat by math and Percy just didn't get it. It was hard not to laugh. I got my locker next to Percy and lunch on the same time.

Bring! Bring!

I grab my stuff and Percy stand by the door. "Ready for lunch" he said when I stand by him. "Yes I am starving, but first I have to go to the bathroom" I said. "Alright, do you know the way ?" He ask. "Yes I know the way" I said. "Okay see you by the cafeteria" he said and he walk to the cafeteria and I walk to the bathroom.

I could feel that somebody is following me, I enter the bathroom and stood behind the door. A girl with red hair step in the bathroom right after me. She was looking around surging for me. I tapped on her back. She turned around "wat the hack you scare me" she said. "Yes and you where following me, way" I said a little irritated.

"I am Rachel Elisabeth Dare, Percy's girlfriend" she said. "Okay and way where you following me way not your boyfriend" I said irritated. "Just keep your hands of him he is mine" she said angry. "Alright, I shall In formate Percy that his girlfriend has assault me" I said with a grim. "Aggrh he is already taken so stay out of his way" she said. "Okay red if you say so" I said "and can you please go I have to go to the toilette so go" I said and sent her a death glare. Stupid mortal, I walk to a toilette. And fill a cup with blood and put some water by it now it looks like sir rope.

I walk to the cafeteria and think about that hole rachel thing, does Percy really has a girlfriend. I grab a salad and walk to Percy and took a seat next to him, I don't like human food but nobody must know I am a vampire.

Their was a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, a boy with black hair and eyes both gothic, a brown boy with brown hair and eyes, he got his arm around a girl with black hair and blue eyes but her hair was long not short, there was also a twin of boys and a girl with brown hair and green eyes same green as red.

"Hey, I am Annabeth you guys ?" I said they al look at me and smile weird. "That is Thalia" girl short black hair " next to her is Nico he is not gothic he cry's fast" "hé" the boy with black hair said "that is Charlie but we call him beck only Selina his girlfriend calls him Charlie" beck smile and Selina waved "the twins are Corner and Travis" the both winked and than the girl next to Travis slaps him on his head "that is his girlfriend Katie" Percy said and smile at me. "Au, way did you do that" Travis asked Katie. "Because your stupid" she said.

"hey Percy do you have a girlfriend" I ask. "Nope, way" Percy said confused. "Because when I was by the bathroom a girl named Rachel said you was hare boyfriend but you didn't said to me that you have a girlfriend so that's way" I said. And speaking of the devil she walk in I could kill her it took me at least five seconds.

She walk towards me, and try to slap me in my face. I catch her hand and push her back. I could feel my teeth grow. "Way did you do that" Percy said he was angry. Red walk to him and try to hug him but Percy just ignore it. He walk to me. He saw my eyes and teeth turn, my eyes light up and my teeth grows. I grab my stuff and run out of the cafeteria. I run until I was in the pool, really why in here.

I sat on the bench and drink my blood, I want to kill her. I could hear someone enter the pool. I turn around and saw Percy with a worried face. I sat back down on the bench. He sat behind me with his legs on both of my sides and with his arm around me.

"I am so sorry" he said. "Where for" I ask. "For this hole red thing I broke up with her a year a go and said I need space but she keeps bothering me" he said guilty. "Hey it's okay" I said and I stand up.

"So when do you have swim practice" I said, I really want to have a other subject. He had a big smile on is face "you still want to come" he ask. "Of course one crazy ex is not something that holds me back" I said. "Good" he said "I need you this year your me lucky charm" I blush I think he didn't even notice he said that.

"So when is it, are you trying for captain" I ask. "It's after school and yes I will try for captain I hope Luke is not going to try to kill me again" he said. He was not afraid, so way don't he fight back.

"Why don't you fight back against Luke" I ask, "because I already have fight back and I got a warning" Ethan's father is the owner of the school so he doesn't has a warning" he said sad. "So if I fight one more time I will be expelled for the six time and I don't want to have that, my mom will be disappointed and this school is my lost change " he smile sad.

"That is one sad story but I will help you, but can you give me a lift home after swim practice" I said. He smile at me not sad but happy and nod "I will give you a ride home, do you live with you parents" he ask. I think I looked really sad because he came to me and give me a hug. I want to answer but not now.

"Maybe later if I know you better" he nod. "It's okay, I will wait" he said. He is so cute.

Line break

"Percy you where awesome and the new captain you defeat Luke with two hole seconds" I said we sat in his car. "Tank you, but I already know I am awesome" he said with a smirk.

"Really do you also know your brain is made of seaweed, I have a perfect name seaweed brain" I said proud of my self. "Really, it doesn't even hurt because you said it" he said and blush "than I will call you wise girl because you are already the smartest of the hole school in one day and your a girl" I blush "hahahaha you know that isn't assaulting, not even a bit" I said will laughing "maybe I didn't won't it to be assaulting" he said with a shy smile. We both blushed.

We stopped in front of my house "school today was interested" I said with a smile. "Sorry of red and Luke" he said sad "can I give you a ride tomorrow". "Yes that would be fine, I hate walking" I said. I can run extremely fast to school but than I am thirsty. You get the idea. I got out of the car and said bye to Percy he drove a way and I got in side that was one hell of a day.

IF YOU HAVE A IDEA JUST SHARE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: swim meet

Percy:

It's Friday the last day of school, I have spend most of the time with Annabeth. She is smart, beautiful and I am always lost in her eyes. But she has a secret I know it for sure, I will find out all will take it years. My mom says I have a cruse on Annabeth, she is right like always.

I am in my car waiting for Annabeth to get out of her apartment, I think she life's alone. It is sad but I am not going to push her to tell me her life story.

Finally the door open and Annabeth comes out the door with black skinny jeans, a blouse grey, a black jacket, grey converse and grey beanie. How do you mean hot.

She got in de car, I was still staring at her. "See something you like?" She said. "Urrmm, I think we have to go to school I don't wanna be late" I said. "Yeah right" she said with a smirk. I blushed, really Percy I thought. One week it toke her and I like her wat is wrong with me.

Line break

The lessons where boring like always. Now I have lunch and I am starving like always. I sat beside Annabeth. But she was drinking something out of a jarry can, so you couldn't see wat was in it.

"Annabeth wat are you drinking?" I said. She look at me "I am on a diet for long track runners, like athletic stuff" she said. "So you run?" I said. "Yes, sprint and stuff" she said with a shy smile. "Cool, so you wanna play on the Olympics?" I said. "Maybe I don't know yet" she said shy. "Do you wanna play on the Olympics with swimming ?" She said. "Maybe, maybe not" I said with a smirk.

We where lost in each other's eyes green on grey, just like a storm on sea. Until Selina "aahhhh you guys are so cute together, I am not interrupting right ?" She said. "No not at all" I said with a fake smile. "You are acting like Luke when he is busy flirting or making out and you interrupt him" she said. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that" I said will looking down, like a puppy that did something wrong.

I felt a hand on mine under the table, I look up and saw Annabeth smiling at me. Her hand was ice cold but I like how it fits in mine big hand I thought. I look her in her eyes. "You know you are better than him" she moved to my ear "in every kind of way" she sat back and eat of her salad. She was still holding my hand and was also talking to Thalia.

I wanna say something but the stupid bell ring!

This is a badass line break, suckers !

We had PE, I was in the locker room changing with Beck. "So you like Annabeth ?!" Beck said. "No, I don't we are just friends" I said. "Percy she isn't here so do you like her or not, Luke want to make a move on her. You know make out with her have sex and then dump her" he said a little sad. "Alright I like her, I am not gone let Luke screw her" I said angry. "Good, you better make a move soon" he said with a smile. "I know but how beck ?" I said. "I don't know you are always around her, I don't know wat she likes or how she is like" he said. "It sounds like I am bound to her" I said hurt with my hand on my heart. "Hahahaha shut up Jackson" he said laughing.

We where waiting on the coach like always, he is always late and he calls us cupcakes. I am sure my name is Percy. But then he says do you know that for sure because on my list your name is cupcake, cupcake.

I was standing beside Annabeth. "So Wise girl" she looks at me curious "tomorrow I have a swim meet with al the swim teams from this years competition list" I said "So" she said with a smile, "do you wanna come and be my lucky charm" I said shy. "Yes, but your my ride" she said laughing. "Okay it's a date" I said with a smirk. "In your dreams seaweed brain, I only come because you can't do it without me" she said laughing. I blush "I can win without you" I said. "So, I don't have to come than" she said with a grim. "Yes you have to come, because I do it better with you by my side Wise girl" I said we both blush and look away.

"Hey, cupcakes I am coach hedge" he is small, fat, has a baseball cap and he always has a stick "Alright cupcakes make teams of three, today we are going to do relay-run".

"Alright, Wise girl wanna run" I said. "Yes, this is going to be fun" she said. Beck came to us "can I join" he said. "Yes, you wanna run first, me second and Annabeth last" I said. "Okay" they both said. "Good" I said and smile.

Annabeth:

We had won all rounds, now was the last round against Luke, Chris and Ethan.

"Alright guys we can do this" I said to Beck and Percy. "Beck you run against Chris", "alright, I hate him he try to make a move on Selina today" Beck said angry.

"Percy you run against Ethan, I run against Luke" I said. "Okay, but watch out Luke plays dirty" he said worried. "It's okay, I can handle it" I said.

We walk to our positions, first is Beck he is really strong but can't run fast for long. Percy can run really fast but Ethan is also fast. And I am a vampire so I will always run faster than mortals.

Chris and Beck stand on there positions, "3...2...1... Go!" Coach hedge said. They begin to run Chris was faster but Beck was good with keeping up with him. Percy and Ethan where running now. Ethan had a advantage because Chris was faster. Come on Percy I thought, you can come even. The last meters Percy sprinted as fast as he could Ethan and Percy where now even. I got the stick from Percy and I run or more speed walking. Luke run as fast as he could and he was fast, we came by the last curve. He run faster, he put al his energy in it. Now I begin to run until the finish, it feels good to run. I was the first one over the finish.

I walk to Luke, "you can run fast" I said. "Yeah, but you run faster. Congrats" he smirks. "Thanks" I said and turn to walk away but he grab my wrist.

"So you wanna skip this and see how fast I can pull your cloths of" he said with a grim. "I prefer that you walk to hell" I said. "Than I will take you with me, this is going to be a hot mess" he said.

I can kill him if I go with him, my teeth grow, my eye glows and my veins under my eyes you see better, (Watch the vampire diaries, and you know wat I mean). "I already bin to hell and back so you want to see wat happens when you are back, I think you end up death" I said now you could see I am a vampire.

"I think maybe a anther time" Luke said afraid. "Yeah there is no second time" I said and my vampire stuff where gone. Luke walk away and let go of my wrist.

"Hey, you okay" Percy said worried. "Yeah, Luke want to make out in de locker room. So I have to hurry if I wanna join" I said with a smirk. "Please don't he is just using you, I thought you wouldn't ..." I put my hand on his mouth. "Take a breath, I'm not going to him" I said and let go of Percy's mouth. "Good, you scare me" Percy said.

"So I thought tomorrow after the the swim meet, we go to the movies." He said "and maybe dinner" he said. "Okay, I'm in you drive" I said.

Line break

At the swim meet, it's a free-for-all. You have to show how good you are this year.

Percy:

I was changing in the locker room, until Luke came he was leaning against the locker beside mine.

"Hey Perce, your friend Annabeth is it right" he said with a smirk. "Yes wat about her" I said irritated. "Did you know she is a monster behind her human mask" he said seriously "look I know you don't like me, but I wanna beat the crap out of you this year some more times" he said proud. "So your point is" I said irritated. "Don't let your self killed until, I say so" he said with smirk. "I don't think so" I said and walk out of the locker room.

I walk to the pool and was waiting until I was up, did Luke really meant monster. Common Percy don't think like that, and if she is something else I will stay by her side.

"Hey, you okay?" Annabeth said. "Yeah, fine that you could come" I said. "You can't live without me" she doesn't know how right she is "so good luck, I sit over there", "okay see you after the competition" Annabeth sat on the tribune and it was my turn to swim.

Line break

I have won, all the categories I toke a part of. I have help with things I didn't toke a part of. I mean I'm the team captain so I need to help them with winning. It was a good day so far but the best part is coming, going with Annabeth to the movie.

"Hey, you ready for the movie" Annabeth said. "Yes, but I want to take a last dive to relax." I said with a loos smile. "Okay I wait for you out side" she said and stood up to leave.

I turn to the water and dive in it, I sat on the bottom until I need air. Annabeth isn't a monster, come on Percy don't be so stupid. I came up and took breath. I swim to the side of the pool so I could get out.

"Going some where, Perce" I know that voice way now, I look up and saw Luke and his friends. Luke bend down and grabs my hair and had a pocket knife, "alright this is how it go, you stay 3 minutes under water and I cut your face. But if you don't can hold your breath for that long I cut of your ear." He said with a grim. "Alright take a deep breath and go".

I took a breath and my head was push under water, I can hold my breath 5 minutes so I can do this.

3 minutes later, he pulled me on my head up. "Well done, now I cut you in your cheek" he put I knife on my cheek and draw a line. "So that's better alright now we are going for 6 minutes, you ready take a breath. Go"

I can't hold my breath for so long, after 2 minutes my head was pulled up. The lights where of wired. "Your monster is here she took Chris" Luke said angry. "Wat monster are you talking about" I said confused. "Aaahhh" Ethan was gone in the dark wat the hell.

"This is your fault" Luke said and cut with his knife my chest. "Why did you do that" I said angry and confused. "Because she wants blood, so it's me of you and I hope you" Luke said. "Who is she" I said angry. "It's" I saw to hands on his shoulders "annaaabethhhhh" he screams will he was eaten by the dark. I saw two eyes glow grey, they where calming and scary at the same time. The eyes where gone as fast they come they go. I swim to the other side of the pool and got out I grab my stuff and run to the locker room, I changed as fast as I could. And run out of the school Goode, my own school had a monster.

Annabeth:

I was waiting for Percy until I smell blood, I follow the smell it came from the pool Percy is still there. I saw Luke, Chris, Ethan and Percy had a cut on his cheek. I use my vampire ears to hear wat they say. I hear Luke say "So that's better alright now we are going for 6 minutes, you ready take a breath. Go". He push his head under water, Percy can't hold it for so long. I run to the genitors room grab tape and run back. I grab Chris from behind and pull him with me he was fighting back until I give him a smack on his neck. Now he was unconscious I jump and tape him against the selling.

I came back and saw Percy's head was out the water. He could see me now I turn the lights of I could see good with my vampire eyes. Only the pool was lighting up. I grab Ethan's shoulders and pul him with me I tape him on the bench in the girls locker room, he was also unconscious. Now Luke I used my ears and hear him say "it's" I run as fast I could to him and pull him with me he scream my name. I tape him against the lockers of the girls locker room And put tape on his mouth. "You know I can kill you in five seconds or less, by a good boy and leave Percy alone" I said angry and slap him unconscious.

I walk out the room and saw to green eyes looking at me I looked Percy straight in his eyes, then run out side.

Percy:

"Hey, you alright" somebody behind me said. I turn around and saw Annabeth "you scare me" I said. I give here a hug and she hug me back, "sorry it took so long, Luke and his gang where doing a prank on me" I think a call it that for now.

I pull back and look in Annabeth her eyes, they glow grey just like the monster. She turn around, "Percy you bleed, on your cheek did Luke cut you" she said. "Yes, could you please turnaround" I want to see her face there is something wrong.

She turnaround but she looked normal just like always, "come to my place there we can take care of your cheek, I have some food and movies home." She said. "Okay" I said.

We sat in the car and drive to her house, she wasn't looking at me. Her face was paler then normal, she was always a little bit tanned. "You okay" I said worried, "yes, I'm just hungry" she said and her eyes glow grey again.

**Will Annabeth kill Percy because the urge to his blood becomes to big, or will she help him with his wounds. If you have tips or idea just leave them in the box below. Or just reviews wat you want ;).**

**preview:** _"Annabeth are you okay" Percy said. Annabeth turn around and ..._

** Until the next, pease out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

percy:

her i was sitting on the cough in annabeths apartment, it was nice the tv was on. annabeth came back with a first kid for mine wounds.

"hey how do you feel" she said, "better but is still bleeds" i said. "okay, let take care of that then" she said and sat on the coffee table in front of me.

she opened the first kid and putt some red stuff on a hand towel "alright this is going to hurt a little bit okay" she said will turning to me. "ready" i nodded. she put the little towel on my cheek, aaawww that hurt like hell. i clenched my jaw, en grabbed annabeth tights in front of me. i think i would have blushed if it wouldn't hurt so much. i look in her eyes and she look to my cheek, she puls the little towel back en cleans my cheek.

she looks at me and smiles "alright that was it" she said. "uuhhhmm, no i have one on my chest" is stood op and pull my shirt of. you could see a line were the knife cut me it was not really deep but deep enough to bleed.

i look at annabeth and saw her face turn, she stood up and turnaround and stoot still. "annabeth are you alright" i ask worried. she doesn't answer, i grab her shoulder and turn her around she look at me, her face she had fangs and glowing eyes same as the pool and veins under her eyes. holly shit i thought. she looked down.

i took a step forward and she one stap back "don't percy i don't wanna hurt you" she said scared. i took a other forward, she wanted to step back but i grab her around her torso. i lift her up and trow her on the cough. she didn't do anything, so that can be good or bad. i walk to her and sit on the coffee table facing her. she looks to the ground, i cup her cheek up and look in her glowing eyes. "i trust you and your not going to hurt me, do you trust me" i ask. "yes, i trust you" she said. i was leaning forward before i lock lips i said "good"

i kiss her, it took a sec before she kisses me back. i gently push her on her back and hover her with my body. she put her arms around my neck and deppen the kiss i grab her hips and i feel her lick my lips. i open my mouth and her thoung slides in i groan and let her explore my mouth now it was my turn i feel her fangs slowly go away. i pul back to take a breath. "wow" she said, "yeah i know" i said with a big smile and kiss her cheek and jaw and neck and collarbone she moans. i put my hands under her shirt and pull it up, she let me pull her shirt off. i kissed her mouth again.

she grabbed my shoulders and turn around she was on top and began to kiss my mouth and jaw and neck i could feel sharp teeth in my flesh just a little i groaned and buckle my hips up, i thick i have a erection. annabeth move her hips on my erection. i could stil feel her teeth but she didn't bite me just a little. i could hold it my mind goes crazy i sit up and push her back en sit on top and kiss her mouth. and pull back "annabeth i love to do this but is maybe a little bit to soon" i said blushing. "i want to know you more before this, okay" i look at annabeth and wait for a answer.

she laughs "i under stand, i would do the same" she kiss me and my mind goes crazy again her lips so soft like. she pull back and puts her shirt on.

line break

i was eating and annabeth drinking she told me everything and i still like her maybe even more, "so now i live alone and that is it" she said. is smile my goofy smile and she smiles back. "wise girl can i ask you something" i said "yes" she said curious "did you ever bit a human" i ask. "no, i didn't and wasn't going to anytime soon" she said and looks to her drink. i smile and walk to annabeth and turn her so that she looks at me. "wise girl would you wanna be my boyfriend" i ask shy. she laughs and kiss me i take that as a yes. i pick her up bridal style and walk to the cough. "lets watch a movie"

line break

i am in my own bed i miss wise girl her warmt but yeah i can't sleep with her, we didn't she much of the movie we where to busy making out.

i heard a knock on my window and a other wat the hake, i turn the light on and open the window. i look around and see wise girl beneath me with a bag, she jumps and is now standing on my window sill. i hug her and lift her up. i trow her on my bed and lay against her and put an arm around her, she turns the light off and we fall asleep.


End file.
